Sentry (Starcraft)
|-| Sentry= |-| Energizer= |-| Havoc= Summary Sentries are small robots created by the Protoss in order to safeguard the lives of their warriors in light of their dwindling population. The Sentry possesses the ability to manipulate energy and light to create force fields to disrupt their enemy's movements and keep their warriors alive. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Sentry, Energizer, Havoc Origin: StarCraft Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Protoss, Robotic Energy Manipulator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Reflexes, Matter Manipulation on the atomic level, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (The Disruption Beam is stated to liquefy light armor and tissues, such as the Marine's armor) Speed: Peak Human travel speed (Should be able to keep up with Zealots, who they were made to support) with Superhuman combat speed (Can keep up with Zerglings in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Force Fields are at least Large Island level (Has only been shown to be possible to destroy by entities similar in size and power to the Archon and Ultralisk) Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot Range: Several dozen meters with the Disruption Beam, higher with the Guardian Shield. Standard Equipment: Disruption Beam, Holo-Projector, Plasma Shielding Intelligence: Unknown, likely Mindless Weaknesses: Sentries are fragile on their own, hallucinations are incapable of harming their enemies other than blocking their movements, force fields can be destroyed by enemies of significant size or power, the sentry cannot recharge its own shields until it is out of combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disruption Beam:' The Disruption Beam is the only direct weapon of the Sentry. The beam disrupts atomic chains in order to liquefy light armor and tissues. This effect is weak against highly dense opponents due to most of the Sentry's power being diverted to their more supportive equipment. *'Force Field:' The Sentry can manipulate energy in order to create force fields on the ground that are impenetrable to smaller ground targets, leaving incapable of approaching ranged Protoss forces, whose weaponry can pass through the force field unaffected. Only entities of similar power and size to Archon and Ultralisk and the Ravager's Corrosive Bile can destroy them. *'Guardian Shield:' By weaving light into a semisolid state, the sentry can safeguard nearby Protoss warriors from incoming ranged fire by reducing the kinetic and thermal energy as it passes through the barrier. However, it is most effective against light weaponry due to its considerable size. *'Hallucination:' Using its Holo-Projector, the Sentry can create recreations of Protoss warriors, vehicles, and robots by solidifying light. They can create massive units such as the Void Ray, Colossus, and Archon in moments. Despite being solid and being able to take some degree of punishment, they are incapable of harming their enemies and only serve as meat shields or distractions for a larger Protoss force, serving to intimidate their enemies with numbers and protect Protoss lives. *'Shield Recharge:' Sentries are able to recharge the plasma shields of nearby Protoss units at a rapid rate. Shortly after the failed retaking of Aiur, the Sentry was upgraded in order to recharge the shields of two Protoss warriors at once. *'Chrono Beam:' Boosts attack and movement rates of targeted allied unit. *'Phase Mode: '''The energizer transforms and generates a power field around it. The energizer cannot move or attack, but may still use abilities. *'Squad Sight:' Nearby allied units gain additional range to their attacks. *'Target Lock:' Targeted enemy unit takes more damage from allied units. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 8